They did not need to die
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Are we really sure some characters died? Now it's six drabbles, I mark this "complete" but I still may accept requests. NO PAIRING! Grace, Trudy, Tsu'tey, Eytukaan, Trudy again, Norm's avatar.
1. Grace Augustine

'…and why these plants shine?' Grace asked, still feeling like a kid in candy store. Eywa yawned.

'And when will you go back?' She asked. 'They are waiting for you.'

'But I want to know!'

Eywa sighed.

'Most of them need to attract animals to touch them so that they can throw seeds all over the place. Seeds are very small, so you can't see them.'

'So' Grace smiled 'When Jake touched them all, he helped them?'

'Yes. Now, will you finally go back? Listen. They. Are. Waiting. For. You. Understood?'

'Just a few more questions' Grace pleaded. 'Why these orange fungi shrink?'

'They don't want to be eaten, so whenever something touches them, they "think" that they may be eaten, so they avoid it by shrinking. They are very tasty.'

'And why…'

'AND WHY WON'T YOU FINALLY GO BACK, AFTER TWO MONTHS HERE?!'

_Utral Aymokriya (Tree of __Voices)_

'My Jake! Where is our spade?' Neytiri asked, looking frightened. Jake frowned.

'Last time I saw it near that kxener tree' he said, pointing at said tree. 'Why you need it now? I think no one died lately…'

But Neytiri wasn't there. She ran to the tree and found the spade, then ran to the place where – as Jake remembered well – Grace was buried. Her human body along with her avatar body. Jake was shocked when he saw Neytiri digging in her grave.

'Why are you digging here?' he asked. Neytiri scoffed.

'I don't know! Eywa told me so! Why are you standing like this? Help me!'

Jake knelt and dug with her until they reached Grace's avatar body. It was warm. Even more shocked, Jake saw Grace opening her eyes.

'Hi Jake' she said. 'Hope you weren't waiting too long? Eywa answered almost all my questions…'

Neytiri dropped the spade.

**Reviews are the best way to show me you liked the story. Or to show me you didn't like the story. Or to point me my foolish mistakes (but don't smack me too hard, I'm Polish****).**


	2. Trudy

**Because of two requests, I post a Trudy's survivor story. **** Hope you'll enjoy it! Exactly 300 words of story. Ah, and remember it takes place during the battle, so before the first drabble I posted.**

'You're not the only one with a gun, bitch' Trudy snorted. She had enough ammo and she quite enjoyed this fight. Laughter kills fear, she remembered her father telling her. She was devoted to Jake now. She even painted her face, like the Na'vi did. She was sympathetic towards them. She couldn't believe that bows and arrows could manage with machine guns, so she offered her guns. Guns and helicopter, along with bows, direhorses and ikrans, could maybe manage.

The fight was long and hard. Trudy never saw so many ikrans, so many direhorses, so many Na'vi in one place before. Well, she didn't have many opportunities to see them, but she was really impressed.

There was no time for delight though. They had to stop Quaritch. Trudy easily recognized Daisy Reapers and other ugly things the RDA threw at poor Na'vi, and she was getting more and more furious. She shot a series right in Quaritch's window.

'This was for Grace' she murmured. 'And this is for these all homeless Na'vi!' she said as she shot again. Of course, she couldn't hear all the nasty words that Quaritch addressed to her, but she could easily imagine them. Deep inside, she laughed at this.

It wasn't so funny when she got shot though. No, not she – her "baby". The helicopter started to fall. Trudy murmured, "Sorry Jake" and tried to land safely. It's never easy when you fall from such a big height, and, as her helicopter was on fire, it was even more difficult, but she knew ways of safe landing even in most harsh conditions. She looked out and saw a bomb launcher aiming at her "baby"…

Suddenly another one flew just above hers and it exploded. Trudy sighed with relief. It could have been mine, she thought.

**Don't all these helicopters look the same? For me, they do…**

**Reviews still highly appreciated. I accept requests, ****and as I got one about Tsu'tey, his drabble will probably be posted next Wednesday. Wednesday is my posting day, so no new updates until 10****th**** February, about 9 AM in Poland.**


	3. Tsu'tey

**As I promised, the third ****survivor drabble. Exactly 300 words, you may count if you want. Tsu'tey did not need to die. Of course I heard about this cut scene, but it doesn't matter for me, it's like a scrapbook, so if I didn't see Tsu'tey dying (or dead), he lives on for me. **

Flying on ikran was nothing new for Tsu'tey, but it was still exciting. This time, however, it wasn't any fun. This time the ikran flight was bloody damn serious. Life or death of many Na'vi people depended on this flight, on other flights, on every arrow shot at the Sky People. Tsu'tey kept the contact with the Toruk Macto and obeyed his every command. He jumped down from his ikran on the Sky People's flying machine and shot them, and attacked him with his bow, when his arrows ran out, and then he even threw Sky People down from their own machine, but one of them shot at him. Tsu'tey managed to protect his chest with his arm, but the force of shots threw him down from this machine. While falling, he managed to slow down on big, half-burned leaves, trying to call his ikran at the same time. The banshee didn't come. The grass was on fire and there was too little oxygen in the air close to the ground, so Tsu'tey fainted. He didn't see the atokirina sitting on his arm and healing his wounds. He didn't see his ikran landing gently by his side and then, taking his queue in his teeth and flying with him to safer place.

When Tsu'tey woke up, the fight was over. He looked at his ikran, then at the area surrounding him, at the sky with no Sky People's machines on it and at his ikran again.

'You saved me' he said and hugged the ikran. The banshee shrieked and tickled his shoulder. Tsu'tey giggled. He felt relieved. The Sky People were surely defeated.

'Now take me to the Tree of Souls' he said and got on the ikran. He made the bond and this time, he really enjoyed the flight.

**Next week – as requested – there will be survivor story for Eytukaan. It's impossible to save him not ****messing with the plot, as we all saw him breathing his last breath, but I think I will manage. Of course, I still accept requests.**


	4. Eytukaan

**This one was really hard. You know, we all saw Eytukaan ****dying, so I had to mess with the plot… anyway, enjoy this.**

'My daughter… take my bow… and protect the Omaticaya' Eytukaan said, handing his bow to Neytiri. The Na'vi girl cried loudly as she saw his eyes closing. Suddenly Jake pushed her away.

'I had a first aid course when I was a marine!' he said and Eywa only knows where he found a whole first aid kit. 'Don't worry, I have once even sewn a hand back to one of my brothers in arms!'

He held some bandages around the piece of wood that was stuck in Eytukaan's stomach and in one fast move he dragged the wood out, blocking the bleeding at the same time.

'Leave him!' Neytiri screamed, but Jake didn't react for this. He did his job as he was taught. Stop the bleeding, protect the internal organs, and pray that everything is okay… there was no use in calling for help, no one would come. Maybe he could try to put some Neytiri's blood in Eytukaan's veins? But no, it wasn't possible. He had no means for this. He actually did everything he could do, so there was only a prayer left. Praying for a miracle. It was always said on every first aid lesson, maybe as a joke, but this time Jake knew it could actually work. The Tree of Voices was destroyed, but the prayers could be heard everywhere.

And sometimes answered.

Both Na'vi and one avatar gazed in disbelief as the Atokirina, seeds of the Sacred Tree, landed smoothly on Eytukaan. They stopped, shone very brightly, and healed his wounds, deep as they were, and then they flew away, seeking for another Na'vi who deserved to survive and be healed.

There was an awkward silence for a long while when Eytukaan stood up.

'Neytiri… you may give me my bow back' he said.

**I hope you enjoyed this little silly story written by a little silly girl. I accept requests. Someone asked me to write one story for Quaritch… and my answer is no. I will never make someone like him survive. He deserved his fate, and the only thing I can do with him is to make him suffer more. **


	5. Trudy silly version

**"Corrected" survivor story for Trudy. Extremely silly, but next correction will be more sensible.**

Physics' laws are ruthless. They never mind whom they kill.

That's what Trudy always believed in, but changed her mind lately. Physics' laws also can have mercy. That's how you can survive a bomb exploding just on the helicopter you are in. Basically, the helicopter always takes most of the energy of the explosion, but the rest is usually enough to kill a person.

Usually never means always. The chance that you survive is one per million, but – as experiences teach us – chances one per million come true in nine cases out of ten.

Safety belts can save your life, but they can also kill you. Trudy had enough luck to detach her belt, so she smoothly fell from the collapsing helicopter.

'Am I in heaven?' she asked when she woke up. Two Na'vi looked at each other.

'Not really' one of them said.

'But not very far' the second added.

'Yes, now, when the Great Sorrow ended, every place is like heaven' the first Na'vi admitted. Trudy looked at them both.

'Wait!' she said. 'How could I get shot dozens of times, how could a bomb fall on my baby and how the hell could I survive this all?'

'You see, it's hard to explain' the first of two Na'vis said.

'Terribly hard' the second one admitted.

'Let's just say you had lots of luck' the first one proposed.

'Yeah, or Eywa protected you' the second one supposed.

'Let's say the Sky People weren't as good as they thought they were…'

'…or that you were far better than they expected…'

'Stop it!' Trudy shouted, annoyed. 'Can't you say something sensible?'

'Okay, we may tell you the truth' the first Na'vi agreed.

'It's only that the author of this fanfiction has a soft spot for you.'

Trudy couldn't help fainting.

**Leaving a review would please me more than adding this story to alerts/favorites. Pleased author updates faster.**


	6. Norm's avatar

**Just as you wished… Norm'****s avatar. Enjoy it!**

'It's simple' Jake said. 'You look here, and if you see enemy through these two elements, you press here to shoot. Even a child of five would manage with this… if it could lift it, of course.'

Norm took the riffle and looked doubtfully into the barrel.

'Well, I'm sure I'd rather use this than bow and arrows' he admitted. Jake patted his blue shoulder, grinning like an optimistic thanator.

'You'll join the riders' he said. 'We'll stay in touch'

Norm smiled weakly with one hand on his walkie and the other on the riffle.

'Bhaaargh! Kill the orcs!' Norm roared in the battle, pretending it's just another video game. He didn't want to retreat, but he had to. At the same time, he planned next attack. And when the RDA soldiers approached, he shot. He ran towards them, still shooting, until he felt sharp pain in chest and disconnected. He sat on the floor, gasping. Then he grabbed another riffle – for humans – put an exopack on and ran out, determined to kill every threat.

The battle was over and Norm wanted to find his avatar to bury it in Na'vi way. Of course Jake and the Omaticaya helped.

'Here it is!' one of the hunters shouted. Jake and Norm ran up to him.

'Holy Eywa! It's warm!' Jake yelled. Norm couldn't believe it.

'But I got shot in my chest…' he whispered. Jake looked at his long fingernails and took one bullet out of Norm's rib.

'All stuck in bones' he explained. 'Carbon fibers, remember?'

Through exopack Jake saw huge smile on Norm's face. The scientist held his avatar's hand and dragged the bullets out of his bones.

'Jake, could you help me carry my blue body to the lab?' he asked. Jake nodded and they carried it there.

**Leave a review please! Any requests more? Want another way of surviving?**


End file.
